Cree Summer
Cree Summer Francks (born July 7, 1969) is a Canadian actress, musician and voice actress. She's the daughter of voice actor Don Francks and actress Lili Francks. She's known for voicing: Cleo the Poodle in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Elmyra Duff in Tiny Toon Adventures, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Numbuh 5 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Penny in Inspector Gadget, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Susie Carmichael in Rugrats and All Grown Up! and Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Bessie (ep10) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Susie Carmichael *Animaniacs (1994-1995) - Elmyra Duff, Singer (ep74) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Miranda Killgallen, Maid (ep28) *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Darlene Wilson (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Vixen *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Max Gibson, Tigress (ep14) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2018) - Tess (ep46) *Beany and Cecil (1988) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006) - Frightwig *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Frightwig (ep41) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) - Maria, Sarah *Beware the Batman (2013) - Bethanie Ravencroft *Black Dynamite (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1992-1997) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2005) - Alonce (ep5) *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Background Dancers (ep12), Mrs. Furfle, SwaySway's Mom (ep20) *Bruno the Kid (1997) - Medusa (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Savy SL2 (ep29) *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1991-1995) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2004) - Gale Hale (ep20), Sonny (ep20) *Class of 3000 (2007-2008) - Chubby Dance Student (ep24), Kaylie (ep10), Tanya (ep24) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Cleo *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Boy (ep34), Boy#2 (ep15), Carlos' Mom (ep15), Cree Lincoln, Dowager (ep5), Flower#1 (ep22), Girl (ep9), Girl#1 (ep31), Guard#1 (ep36), Guard#2 (ep19), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#1 (ep34), Merchant (ep36), Numbuh 2's Mom (ep10), Numbuh 88 (ep35), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Shark Mom (ep17), Ugly Kid (ep11) *Costume Quest (2019) - Bakin' Betty (ep5), Monsters (ep10), Officer Bonnie Nichols, Old Lady (ep10), Old Lady Tour Guest (ep1), Scout Master (ep8), Scout Monster (ep10) *Dan Vs. (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alisha (ep14), Alisha's Mother (ep14) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Valerie Gray *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Browsin' Gal (ep6), Fish (ep6), Mona (ep5), Nona (ep5), Sheebor (ep5), That Other Bug (ep6) *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1997-1998) - Louie (eps14-21) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Girl in Queue (ep15) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Cocktail Waitress (ep65), Crying Girl (ep46), Keyboard Girl (ep31), Tessa James, Vanessa James *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Rayna, Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Pearl, Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001-2004) - Carver's Mom, Mrs. Adele Phipps (ep35), Penny Descartes, Todd Descartes *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Amunet (ep7), Mummies (ep7), Pink Terra-Firmian (ep4) *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Denzel Dugglemonster *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Maya, Tech Bot (ep25) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - The Merchant (ep32), Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Ragga's Wife (ep11) *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Clementine, Priscilla Skunk *Disney Vampirina (2017-2018) - Edna, Invitation (ep25), Ms. Meyer (ep24), Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2004-2007) - Foxxy Love, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Ugga, Clip (ep1), Pat, Pup Howler (ep11) *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Ace, Drillian (ep25), Stegarbasaur #3 (ep47) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Ace *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2014) - Ho (ep60), Pig (ep60) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) - Witch Haggar, Additional Voices *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Jill (ep1) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Dakota Koder (ep13) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Garbage Pail Kids (1988) - Clogged Duane *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hyena *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Hyena (ep4) *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Rachel, Radio Voice (ep9) *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Good Vibes (2011) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Nebula, Victoria (ep15) *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) - Ebony (ep6) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) - Catnip *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Aka Pella, Female Senator (ep22), Histeria Kid Chorus, Mrs. T-Rex (ep38) *Horrible Histories (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2018-2019) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget (1983) - Penny (eps1-65) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Tammy (ep64) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Female Singer (ep6) *KaBLaM! (2000) - Vicky Von Vermin (ep45) *Kid 'n Play (1990) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *MAD (2010) - Neytiri (ep1), Sam Puckett (ep1), Thumper (ep1) *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Wanda (ep5) *Mixels (2016) - Jamzy (ep4), Kid #11 (ep4), Teacher (ep4) *Moonbeam City (2015) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Princess Kitana *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) - Arnie Tapir (ep4), Caterpillar (ep17), Eddie Panther, Eel#1 (ep30), Elephant Kid (ep46), Girl (ep49), Girl Hippo (ep6), Girl Ox (ep18), Girl Rhino (ep4), Gladys (ep21), Human Nurse (ep17), Kerry, Latanya Hippo, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Mrs. Tuskfish (ep30), Octopus Kid, Old Woman (ep49), Penguin Kid (ep12), Robo Tusk (ep44), Scottish Native#1 (ep46), TV Host (ep18), Unruly, Ursula Ox (ep7), Vanna Flamingo (ep7), Vulture Kid (ep4), Young Adventurer Leader (ep6) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Boy (ep21), Boy#3 (ep6), Drone#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep6), Kid#2 (ep29), Little Kid (ep35), QT2 (ep22), Stephanie, Tiff, Vexus (ep18), Vicki (ep31), Violet (ep31) *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Cleo (ep13), Elise (ep31), Polly (ep3), Tilly (ep3) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Mayor Santorini *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Elmyra Duff *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Bunny (ep24), Receptionist (ep60) *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Automated Voice (ep42), Billy (ep36), Crowd Member#2 (ep38), Cupcake, Izzy (ep41), Katy's Mom (ep33), Mom (ep39), Nougat (ep36), Penny (ep36), Reporter#1 (ep47), Runt (ep37), Spotty (ep20), Theme Song Singer (ep47), Winnie (ep20) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2014) - Giant Woman (ep5) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Jessica Jaclyn (ep6) *Robot and Monster (2012-2014) - Spitfire, Child (ep16), Globitha Krumholtz, Loser's Wife (ep23), Monster Cece (ep19), Mother, Woman#1 (ep16) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Mama *Rugrats (1993-2003) - Susie Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael, Vendor (ep162) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Susie Carmichael *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999-2000) - Chloe *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Lady Marmalade (ep23), Paige Kruller (ep19) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Dulcy *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Professor Williams *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Star Wars: Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO (1985) - Princess Gerin *Star Wars: Ewoks (1985) - Princess Kneesaa (eps1-13) *Static Shock (2004) - Candide (ep50) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Natasha Irons (ep36), Psychic Girl (ep32) *Sylvanian Families (1987) - Donny (ep4), Jessica (ep3) *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The California Raisin Show (1989) - Additional Voices *The Care Bears (1986) - Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show (2011) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Cave Witch (ep14) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Jennifer Walters/'She-Hulk' (eps14-21) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Tippy (ep18) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) - Buff Delinquent (ep4), Diver (ep4) *The Mask: Animated Series (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Ice Maiden#2 (ep3) *The Proud Family (2002-2004) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Cobweb (ep25), Glory Grant, Homunculus#2 (ep25) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Lil' Falcon (ep49), Storm/Ororo Munroe *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Beatie *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Feral Girl (ep34), Panther (ep34), Rosie (ep21) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Skye Hoaps (ep12) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Gusto (ep22), Panthera *Tigtone (2019) - Beconka (ep7), Lore Mastra (ep4) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Elmyra Duff *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Black Arachnia *TripTank (2015-2016) - Blonde Woman (ep14), Matilda (ep26) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Ava Ayala/White Tiger (ep94), Madame Web *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices *WordGirl (2007-2009) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Wuya, Leader MGVC (ep24), Tigress (ep15) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Madame Xanadu (ep7), Mary West, Mattie Harcourt (ep20), Tula (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Ember 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Penelope *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Zell *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Ada *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Cargo Pilot, Ms. Fisher, Young Girl *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Hecate *Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets (1999) - Penny *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Cheetah *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Susie Carmichael *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Mercy Graves *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) - Foxxy Love, Suck My Taint Girl, Wife *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Bonehead, Lizzie *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - Sepinta *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Woman in Crowd *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) - Hippolyta 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Kida's Mother *Bambi II (2006) - Mena *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) - Christy *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Cleo *Nerdland (2016) - Reporter Sassy *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Susie Carmichael *Strange Frame (2012) - Reesa Abi Kiran Ariana Livingston the Third *The Care Bears Movie (1985) - Kim *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Susie Carmichael *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Phaedra (Elephant) *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln (ep22) *DC Nation: Superman of Tokyo (2012) - Jemmy *DC Nation: Thunder & Lightning (2013) - Thunder/'Anyssa Pierce' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Lily *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Auriel *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Nebula (ep5) *Madballs: Escape from Orb! (1986) - Freakella *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - Luminara Unduli (ep14) *The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich (2012) - Sweet Tooth *The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour (2007) - Crack Whore (ep4) 'TV Specials' *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Amy Elephant, Puppy, Salvador *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Susie Carmichael *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Susie Carmichael *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Hippolyta *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Valerie Gray *Disney DuckTales: Moonvasion! (2019) - Amunet *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Witch Haggar *Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noël) (1996) - Additional Voices *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Girl, Tiff *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Automated Voice, Crystal *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Susie Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Veronica *Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) - Orange Blossom *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Elmyra Duff 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Thunder/Anyssa Pierce (ep55) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Nebula Anime Voice Work 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Kid Icarus (2012) - Medusa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Yurine Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *The Angel of Vine (2018-2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) - Kermit's Mom, Pilgrim, Star 'Movies' *Blizzard (2003) - Aphrodite *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls 'TV Series' *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2013) - Mr. Cash and Smash Singer (ep27), Pomegranate (ep29), The Pom Pom Girls (ep29) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Penny Young *Black (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Broken Age (2014) - Drumstick Maiden, Morellia, Teleporter *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Exo Female *Destiny 2 (2017) - Exo Female *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Exo Female *Diablo III (2012) - Auriel *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: VR Chronicles (2017) - Haggar *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - Additional Voices *Fallout (1997) - Tandi *Fallout 2 (1998) - Lynette *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Alicia Masters, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Osala *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Dr. Kendra Sinclair *Galleon (2004) - Sorceress#2, Villager#3, Villagers *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Drakkari Enchanter, Ghastly Conjurer, Lilian Voss *Heroes of the Storm (2016) - Auriel *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Knights Contract (2011) - Straeggele *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Livewire/Leslie Willis, Mad Harriet, Mercy Graves *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *M&M's The Lost Formulas (2000) - Miss Green *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Mass Effect (2007) - Attendant, Macha Doyle *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (2004) - Micay *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Susie Carmichael *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Susie Carmichael *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Samantha *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Learning Activities (2001) - Cleo, Mrs. Diller *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Musical Memory Games (2001) - Cleo, Mrs. Diller *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Cleo *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cora *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Roller Brawl *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Executor Selendis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Executor Selendis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Hylo Visz *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Hylo Visz, Kanner *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Huttbreaker, Hylo Visz, Medical Droid, Additional Voices *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cynder *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Elmyra Duff *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Chua, Exiled Female, Kit Brinny *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012-2013) - Lilian Voss, Scout Captain Elsia *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Alison *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Aquagirl/'Tula', Rocket/Raquel Ervin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Tatjana *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Belgemine, Young Tidus *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Lenne, Calli *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Medusa *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 4 Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Kida Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (287) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors